


The Secret Ingredient

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: Remy gets more than he bargained for when he agrees to help a fellow rat who aspires to be a chef too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

Remy the rat overlooked the silent interior of La Ratatouille. The usually bustling and warm atmosphere of the popular culinary establishment was now practically devoid of all life. With his main staff home sick with a mild fever, the chef had no choice but to close the restaurant for a little bit of time.  
Remy let out a sigh as the interior of the restaurant began to become draped in the usually warm colors of the alpenglow. Unfortunately, their usual welcoming heat gave off nothing but a stinging array of disappointment for the rat chef. He wanted nothing more than to return to cooking and continue to please the hungry people of Paris. But keeping his food safe, clean, and in peak quality was a top priority for the tiny chef. And he was willing to wait this little dip out.  
“Ah! There you are!” a cheery voice suddenly rang out.  
Remy jolted in his seat, nearly falling over the balcony into the human area of the restaurant below. Thankfully, he managed to catch himself and take hold of the railing. He turned around to see a gray rat somewhat larger than him approaching. “Oh man. You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” the surprised chef said with a nervous laugh.  
“Oh! Sorry about that!” the gray rat said as he bowed his head in apology. “Didn’t mean to scare ya.”  
Remy rubbed his paws through his fur and shook up his initial surprise. “Nothing’s broken, so no worries.”  
The rat extended a paw forward in a humanly gesture that gave Remy a more pleasant surprise. “I’m Fischel, by the way,” he said with a nervous smile.  
Remy smiled as he reached forward and shook the larger rat’s paw. “Nice to meet ya, Fischel. Name’s Remy.”  
“Oh I know who you are. Your dad talks about you all the time.”  
“He does, does he?” Remy broke the handshake. “I hope he’s saying good things about me nowadays.”  
“Oh, it’s nothing but good things! I’ve seen you in the colony a few times but we never really talked before.”  
“Well there’s a lot of us rats. Hard to keep track of everyone.”  
“Tell me about it.” The two rats shared a friendly laugh.  
“So…is there something I can help you with, Fischel?” Remy asked.  
Fischel’s face brightened up with an excited gleam before he vigorously nodded his head. “Oh definitely! It’s why I came here to the restaurant to see ya. You see…you’ve been a big inspiration to me. After seeing everything you’ve done, I’ve been inspired to take up cooking myself!”  
“Oh! Oh…wow! That’s great to hear, Fischel! I never expected to inspire another rat.”  
Fischel nodded his head again. “Oh you’ve definitely inspired this rat. The thing is…I still have a long way to go. And…I was wondering if you could give a newbie like me some pointer. I thought about asking you for help before…but you’ve always been so busy with your restaurant. I didn’t want to interrupt.”  
Remy looked back out at the empty establishment and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I certainly have more than enough free time now. I’d love to help you out!”  
“Really?!”  
“Yeah! Anyone can cook. So, I’d be more than happy to help out anyone with a passion for it!”  
Fischel took hold of one of Remy’s hands and hastily shook it. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how happy this makes me!”  
________________________________________  
The sewers of Paris felt especially cold as Remy made his way through the tunnels. Following the instructions that Fischel had given him the previous day, Remy was making great time in sliding his way about the clean spots and shadows of the passageway. He recognized much of the path as the usual one he took to reach his colony’s new home but the directions led off into a slightly different tunnel away from the main colony.  
“Fischel definitely lives deep enough in here,” Remy said to himself as his scuttered about the moist catacombs. After making one of the last turns which he remembered from Fischel’s directions, the furry chef let out a sigh of relief as he caught sight of the cheery gray rat waving a paw vigorously about in the air.  
“Hey, Remy! Glad to see that you came!” Fischel said with a wide smile.  
“Hey, I promised I would come help ya out,” Remy replied with a nod.  
Fischel nodded as he turned around and began to walk down the tunnel, beckoning Remy to follow. “And you arrived just in time. I recently finished my newest dish that I want you to try!”  
“I see.” Remy gulped nervously as he looked around the dirty tunnel. “I think my first tip for you would be location. I know us rats consider the sewers our home but it’s no place to cook sanitary food.”  
“I dunno…I think the sewer can add a robust flavor to things.” Fischel’s voice seemed to change tone for a moment. The previous joy and excitement within seemed to have evaporated in an instant. Remy wasn’t sure why but this momentary change shivered him down to his core.  
“Who knows…maybe you’ll prove me wrong,” Remy added with an uncomfortable chuckle.  
Fischel looked back at Remy, his wide smile remaining. “Oh I hope so,” he said with a wink.  
Fischel eventually led Remy into a larger chamber deeper into the sewers. From the old lining of the walls, Remy could sense that this area was a meeting ground between the sewers of modern-day Paris and the tunnels from days long gone by. The cavern of stone was almost as big as the chamber upon which their colony now called home.  
Remy gave an impressed whistle as he examined the whole area. “Wow…you’ve got all this to yourself,” Remy stated with a nod of approval.  
“Yeah. It’s pretty nice. Many of the other rats don’t like coming down this far but I like the quiet,” Fischel explained as he approached a small makeshift wooden table of sorts. There was a cloth draped over the piece of rat-sized furniture. “Anyway, here we are!” Fischel proceeded to pull the cloth away, revealing a single bowl atop it.  
Remy’s nostrils were instantly filled with a horrible odor unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Being a rat, it certainly wasn’t the worst thing he had smelled but it was most definitely a unique scent to behold. Looking down into the contents of the bowl, Remy could only describe what he saw as a slightly more faded version of alfredo sauce.  
“Oh wow…that…that’s got a strong smell,” Remy said with a nervous smile.  
“Does it? I usually can’t tell,” Fischel said with a shrug.  
Remy nodded. “We’ll have to train those nostrils of yours as well.” Remy looked back at the soup and gulped before grabbing a small spoon lying next to the bowl, that Fischel had clearly carved himself. and dipping it into the mystery broth. Remy tried his best to ignore his nostrils. From experience, he knew that some amazing foods had weird smells to go along with them. Fighting against his instincts, the rat chief took a spoonful of the substance and plopped it into his mouth.  
Remy instantly regretted this decision and every motion that had led up to this point. The soup was so foul and rotten that the rat could already feel his taste buds dying in agony. “Blegh!” Remy gasped as he dropped the spoon. “No…no offense, Fischel…but what’s in this?!”  
“My secret ingredient,” Fischel said as he stood right behind Remy. “Rat.”  
Remy had no time to react before something blunt struck the back of his head, sending him falling into a deep sea of black.  
________________________________________  
The first sensation that coursed through Remy as consciousness slowly returned to him was that of cold metal rubbing up against his wrists and ankles. He let out a groggy sight as he gradually regained the strength to open his eyes. His head was throbbing something fierce as all of his senses slowly came to. Once his sense of smell returned, he found himself being attacked by a diverse range of absolutely horrendous odors. It was a chorus of awfulness that the rat wished would come to an end.  
His sight gradually returned, allowing him to finally be greeted with the sight of a mostly darkened room. Remy could barely make out the shadows of some cabinets on the walls, a nearby door, and a table in the very center of the room. Looking around, Remy could see that this room was styled like a human pantry of sorts but it was rat-sized.  
“What…where am I?” the confused Remy asked. He tried to move and it was here where he realized that his wrists and ankles were shackled with his arms held above his head and his legs spread out into a V-shape. “What?!”  
Suddenly, a light in the ceiling turned on. It wasn’t bright enough to blind Remy as it was a pretty dim light in and of itself. It was just bright enough to clearly illuminate the room even further. As Remy processed what he was now seeing, he sorely wished that everything had stayed in darkness.  
The cabinets and counters of the rat-sized pantry were filled with dozens and dozens of jars filled with the body parts of rats. Toes. Paws. Legs. Completely decapitated heads. It was a macabre and wretched collection. Remy couldn’t help but let out a scream as he finally mentally processed all that was laid out before him.  
Just then, the door on the opposite side of the room to Remy opened. The smiling face of Fischel peered through, his eyes and teeth almost glistening in the room’s flickering light. “You’re finally awake! That’s great! Just in time for my next recipe!” Fischel announced as he walked into the room carrying a small covered tray in his paws.  
Remy began to breathe heavily and deeply as the large gray rat approached him. “Fischel…what…what is all this?!” Remy asked through heavy breaths. He already had a pretty good idea of the answer. The poor chef just couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge the reality of it.  
“Come on, Remy.” Fischel gave a dark laugh as he stood in front of the shackled Remy. “It’s just as I told you. You’ve inspired me so much. And I want you to experience the excellence of my skills!”  
Remy kept his eyes completely focused on Fischel. Mostly because he couldn’t stand looking at any of the decapitated rat heads glaring in his direction. “I…I…I thought you…you want my help…Fischel. To…to…to learn how to cook better.”  
One of Fischel’s eyes twitched a bit as he knelt down to meet Remy’s level. “I mean…tips and tricks…sure. I would appreciate the advice. But I’ve truly discovered something amazing, Remy. The greatest taste on the planet!” He looked back at the collection of macabre horrors and let out a sigh of relief. “Us.” He then turned back to Remy and revealed the food on the tray. It was another bowl of soup but with a slightly redder color to it. The smell made Remy gag a bit, knowing what was probably in it. “I’m sure you’ll come to respect the flavor as I have, Remy. Then…then the two of us can cook amazing things together.”  
“Fischel…I…I-” Remy wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence as Fischel suddenly shoved a spoonful of the reddish soup into his mouth. This meal was even worse than the last one Remy had been forced to endure. The texture and taste offended every sense of himself both as a chef and as a rat. “BLEGH!”  
Fischel couldn’t help but look a little offended as Remy’s reaction. “Not this one either? But this is one of my favorites,” Fischel said with a sigh before taking his own spoonful of the soup into his maw. After savoring in the taste of his own creation, the larger rat licked his lips and smiled at Remy. “No worries, Remy.” He proceeded to pat Remy on the head, sending shivers all throughout the smaller rat’s body. “I’ll show you the way soon enough. You’ll come to appreciate what I’ve discovered.” Fischel stood up and began to walk away.  
Remy remained silent as he watched his captor disappear into the next room. He could feel his heart racing as he looked around the room and at the bonds holding him in place. There had to be a way out. There just had to be.  
________________________________________  
Remy wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep. After being left alone in the rat-sized pantry for hours, the constant struggling at his shackles had eventually caused him to lose consciousness. This time, it was Remy’s sense of smell which managed to bring him back to the world of the awake.  
“Gah!” Remy gasped as he awoke. Looking around, he felt his heart sink even further as he realized that it had all been real. He was really trapped. He was really being held at the mercy of some insane rat who was determined to convert him to cannibalism. As Remy’s heart continued to pound away, the door to the room opened once again.  
“Good morning, Remy! Hope you had another good night’s sleep!” Fischel said cheerfully as he entered. This time he was rolling in a cart filled to the brim with various covered dishes. Remy knew what each of them contained. Remy remained silent as he watched Fischel approach. He had to play this smart. Maybe if he gave Fischel what he wanted, Remy could find a way out of this.  
“Morning, Fischel,” Remy said with a nervous smile as the tray of meals came to a halt right in front of him.  
“Hope you’re hungry because I cooked up a whole host of meals for you to try! I’m confident these will be able to bring you over to what I’m doing.”  
“Heh. I certainly hope so!” Remy tried to maintain a calm and cheery tone.  
The first meal placed before Remy was yet another soup, this one even redder than the last. Being shacked, Remy had no choice but to be fed by Fischel. The taste of this newest soup was even worse than the last. Remy couldn’t help but gag a little at the taste.   
“Hmm…not this one either?” Fischel gave a disappointed look as he moved the plate aside. “No matter! We still have lots more to go through!”  
This cycle continued over the next couple hours or so. Remy wanted to be impressed at the amount that Fischel had cooked on his own. But his own fear and disgust at the whole situation prevented him from having any sort of true positive feeling about the experience. The entire cart of food that Fischel had cooked up ranged every from bad to unforgivably terrible. The only good thing that Fischel ended up giving Remy at all was the occasional dosage of water in order to properly cleanse his palette. Still, each dish was an absolute insult in Remy’s eyes. And as much as he tried to find the will to pretend to like some in order to gain Fischel’s favor, he was unable to master control over his instinctual reactions. And with each negative piece of feedback, Fischel’s face grew darker and colder.  
By the end of the taste tests, Remy was completely full and that was the only positive thing he could draw from the ordeal. His tongue stung with the aftertaste of wretched dishes and the insane Fischel remained towering over him with a look of disappointment etched into his maw. “I put a lot of work into those dishes, Remy. It’s a shame you haven’t been able to appreciate the nuances of their flavors yet,” he said with a shake of the head. “If this keeps up…I…well…I don’t want to give up on you just yet.” He turned his back on Remy and began to make his way out of the room once more. “I shall prepare my greatest dishes for you for tomorrow, Remy. I hope to show you what you’re missing out on then.”  
Remy could only watch silently as Fischel disappeared through the door, leaving him once again alone in the cloak of the dimmed lights.  
________________________________________  
Remy barely slept that night. He once again tried to break free from his shackles and look for any nearby items that he could use to his advantage. Unfortunately, it was clear that Fischel was prepared and left no opportunity for Remy to take his freedom back. Remy wasn’t even sure where in the sewers this hidden chamber was. He could be deep in the catacombs or tucked away in a building somewhere. Remy would have tried to call out for help at some point. But, wanting to remain on his captor’s good side, he figured that making too much of a fuss wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do at the moment.  
While drowsy, Remy had been able to take a few quick naps throughout his uncomfortable night. So, when Fischel finally made his grand reappearance, Remy was more than ready to face his captor once again. Or…at least he assumed he was ready.  
“Morning, Remy! Hope you slept well!” Fischel said in his usually cheery tone with his equally cheery smile and glare. However, Remy could sense that there was just a little bit of something off about the gray rat’s demeanor today. This time, he was only bringing out one item on the cart. It wasn’t until Fischel came to a stop in front of Remy that Remy was able to get a good look at this newest abomination.  
It appeared to be a three-layered cake. The icing varied between deep red and light blue. If it were just that, this would look a normal and sort of unique treat. However, the feature of the cake that Remy instantly took notice of was the collection of cooked rat toes and fingers scattered about the frosting. Remy almost threw up at the sight of what Fischel had placed before him.  
“What…what is that?!” Remy managed to ask while holding in his stomach.  
“Rat Toe Cake. An obvious name for an obvious masterpiece,” Fischel said with his smile seemingly widening with each syllable. Remy could feel his entire form shrinking within Fischel’s shadow as the insane chef used a knife to take a huge chunk out of the side of the cake. He then knelt down to Remy’s level and began to push the bite of toe cake forward. “Open wide, Remy!”  
Remy had no choice. With fear and shame filling up every aspect of his being, he opened his mouth and allowed the piece of wretched cake to be inserted into his maw. The resulting taste that coursed across Remy’s tongue was far beyond anything Remy could find the strength to describe. It was so foul, so vile, such a crime against all rat kind that Remy could not find any mental will to process what he was consuming.   
He tried so hard. Remy tried oh so very hard to push his way through the pain. But as soon as he bit down and felt one of the cooked toes pop in his mouth, it was too far beyond anything he could stand. With a loud cry of agony, he spat the bite of cake out of his mouth. He then leaned over and vomited onto the floor next to him. Remy was left a traumatized and shaking mess in the wake of being exposed to such filth. All the while…Fischel remained absolutely still and silent.  
“So…I guess that’s it then,” Fischel suddenly said. Remy, still breathing heavily, turned to look ahead at his captor. Fischel’s face was now completely devoid of emotion. However, this was only for a brief moment before a fiery and frightening rage overcame his portfolio. Remy could barely react before Fischel wrapped one of his large paws around Remy’s neck and pinned him even further against the wall upon which he was shackled to. “I can see now that I was a fool to reach out to you! You don’t understand what I’m creating here and it’s clear to me now that you’ll never understand!”  
“Fischel…ack…please!” Remy pleaded through his choking, which only caused Fischel to tighten his grasp on Remy’s neck.  
“Silence! I thought we could truly do great things together! I thought I could show you the truth of the amazing creations I have found! But…I was wrong. You are not with me. You will never be with me. That only means one thing.” Fischel suddenly began to reach down towards his own crotch. “I have no further use for you as a helper or as a friend. You will only be useful as another piece of meat.” Remy’s eyes widened as he processed what Fischel was saying. “And…like any piece of good meat…you need to be marinated.”  
Remy looked down just in time to see a horrifyingly large penis erecting out of Fischel’s crotch. It rubbed up against his own fur-protected package, making it feel all the smaller. “Fischel! Wait! Please! I…I can help you! We…we can make great things together!” Remy pleaded.  
“Spare me your lies, meat. You had your chance to find the light. Now shut up and take your marinade.” Fischel spat into one of his paws and proceeded to lubricate his thick shaft.  
Remy began to shake his head. “No! Fischel…please, I-AH!”  
Remy let out a great scream as he felt Fischel’s cock head press up against his virgin anus. His body clearly wasn’t prepared to take in such an invasion down there. Every part of him was fighting back. Unfortunately, Fischel was deathly determined and merely gave a dark smile before popping his cock head into Remy.  
“There we go,” Fischel said with a dark smile as he slid his shaft into Remy.  
“AH! NO! STOP!” Remy continued to cry out as Fischel forced his way deeper and deeper into him. The blueish-gray rat had no chance in fighting back against Fischel’s sheer force. In spite of the bare minimum of lubricant that Fischel had applied to the act, he was having little trouble in forcing his own meat stick deeper and deeper into the soon-to-be-marinated rat. “HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”  
“Heh. Nobody can hear you down here, meat. It’s just you and me. From now…until your end.”  
“OH PLEASE NO SOMEBODY HELP!”  
“Please…UNG…keep crying. You’re only….AH…making me harder, meat.”  
Remy’s shacked body continued to be slammed back against the wall with every thrust that Fischel forced into him. It felt as if a great sword were slamming up against his innards. He truly could not take much more of this.  
Suddenly, there was a great burst of pain as all of Fischel’s shaft slammed up into him. Tears rolled down Remy’s face as he was left powerless against Fischel’s strength. “All the way in,” Fischel observed with a chuckle. “You are a high-quality piece of meat. I’m going to enjoy the rest of our time together.”  
Fischel suddenly took hold of Remy’s sides and hastily went to work rutting away at Remy’s tailhole at even faster and rougher speeds. Remy could barely form any further words in response to the agony being forced upon him. So much was happening at once that Remy wasn’t even sure if all of this was still real. The kidnapping. The forced cannibalism. And, now, rape. One after the other, Remy could feel himself sleeping away from his grasp of any sense of reality around him.  
A final slam up his ass brought Remy back to his wretched state of reality, unfortunately. As Remy let out his greatest cry of pain yet, Fischel reared his head back and practically howled to the heavens as his cock throbbed hotly and thickly deep within Remy. Several tears rolled down the shaking Remy’s face as he felt steaming torrents of semen ejaculated into his anal cavity. It took only a few seconds for him to be completely filled with the larger rat’s seed. Fischel almost collapsed on top of the weakened Remy in the aftermath of his violent climax.  
“Such…such good meat,” Fischel said as his final bursts of semen left him. He gave an amused chuckle before slowly removing all of his shaft from Remy’s anus.  
Remy let out a weak and meek groan as the prick was taken out of him. He had never felt so thoroughly dirty and defiled. “This…this can’t be happening,” Remy managed to say between his tears.  
Fischel suddenly took hold of the underside of Remy’s chin and forced him to look up. “Oh this is all real, my special ingredient. This is the path you’ve chosen. Don’t worry…I’m not going to butcher you today. There’s still so much more marinating to do,” Fischel said. With that stated, he stood up and rolled the cart of toe cake back out of the room.  
Remy was once again left alone in the dimmed room. This time crying, filled with the seed of his captor, and shaking with fear of what tomorrow would bring.  
________________________________________  
This had been another night where Remy wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep. The last thing he could remember was the pure shame and horror coursing through him. The feeling of Fischel’s seed leaking out of him as he continued to scream and cry out for help. Through all his calls out into the unknown, Remy figured that he must be held somewhere far away from any sort of help. Fischel didn’t even bother to come back to tell him to be quiet or to muffle him. Maybe his cries were truly fruitless where they were. Still, Remy had continued to cry out for help. There had to be someone out there who could save him from this hell.  
As Remy came to after another night’s sleep, the realization that he was still shacked in this pantry was more than enough to make him break down into a panic attack of ugly crying and screaming.  
“Awake again, meat?” Fischel asked as he returned to the pantry of horrors. This time, he entered the room on his own. No other disgusting foods were brought in to be forced into Remy’s mouth. Previously, Remy would have been happy for this if he didn’t know that the alternative to those ordeals was so much worse. “You are a persistent crier; I’ll give you that. Never expected that of you, honestly.” Fischel approached Remy and smiled as he saw the puddle of cum forming underneath Remy’s butt. “Marinating is my favorite part of the process, meat. You could probably have guessed that.” Remy looked up at Fischel as he continued to tower over him. Fischel suddenly reached down and took hold of Remy’s jaw. “But we have to get all of your holes covered, meat. I think it’s time I shut you up for a bit.”  
Remy, realizing what Fischel was saying, once again tried to fight against the shackles holding him in place. As he tried to break out of Fischel’s grasp, he could only watch as Fischel’s cock began to erect once more right before his eyes. Once the member had fully erected, Fischel roughly pulled Remy’s mouth open and shocked his prick right into the second virgin hole.  
While Fischel’s cock definitely tasted better than any of the dishes he had forced upon Remy earlier, the experience was enough to make Remy want to gag. However, in spite of his reflex, the thickness of the cock and the quick thrusting of Fischel kept Remy’s body in check. Remy’s body was once again constantly slammed up against the wall behind him as Fischel made hasty work is face-fucking Remy.  
“The mouth of a chef. Truly an amazing cock sleeve,” Fischel stated between hot and heavy breaths as he continued to rut away at Remy’s face.  
Remy wasn’t sure how long it took but he could tell that it was a shockingly short amount of time before all of Fischel’s member was being forced into his mouth. His throat stretched and screamed in agony as the fleshy sword continued to pound its way back and forth within. Tears rolled down Remy’s face but his cries of protest and pain were perfectly muffled by the outrageous penis of the insane chef.  
“That’s it…take it all. Take all of my flavor,” Fischel continued to mock as he gyrated his hips about against Remy’s face. He was keeping his lust and joy no secret from his shackled victim. His entire body moved with the vigor and speed of a rat in heat.  
Remy could already tell that Fischel was getting close. His cock was throbbing something fierce and becoming incredibly hot inside him. The ungodly musk filling his nostrils also flared up significantly. He wanted to gag so badly and, yet, even this act was denied him.  
Fischel reared his head back and once again practically howled like a wolf as he thrust all of his length into Remy’s throat. His balls slapped against Remy’s neck before they proceeded to unload all of their precious marinade deep into him.  
The taste of salt of musk danced across Remy’s screaming taste buds as his captor continued to orgasm within his hold. Remy looked up at the giant form of Fischel as he unloaded every drop of his cum into Remy’s stomach. Through all of this, Remy had yet to feel as small as he did within this moment.  
“That feels like enough whole marinating for now,” Fischel suddenly said before his orgasm had completely played its course. He suddenly pulled his throbbing prick out of Remy’s mouth and proceeded to shoot the remaining pumps of his seed all over the crying rat’s face and chest. “There we go…perfect.” Fischel stroked away as his throbbing member as he observed the job he had done upon Remy’s form. “Well…almost perfect.” He stepped forward and patted Remy’s head softly. Remy looked up at him, coughing and gasping for air. “Don’t get tired on me now, meat. We still have so much more work to do together.”  
Once more, Remy was left as a twitching and crying mess in the dim pantry as the satisfied Fischel turned around and continued forward with the rest of his day.  
________________________________________  
Remy had tried to continue crying that night but found that his throat was so sore from the beating it had received that day that there were barely any proper calls he could make outside of a few hoarse cries of pain. The disgraced rat chef was left with no other choice than to simply try and break his shackles and slam back against the wall with frustration when said efforts failed.  
When the morning came, so did Fischel. Weakened from his nightly attempts to break free, Remy could also remain limp and defenseless as his captor towered over him once more. “You look prime and ready to go, meat,” Fischel said with a smirk before taking his position between Remy’s legs.  
Remy still had many tears to cry as his holes were further violated by the insane chef. As the salty marinade was further pumped into his butt, throat, and all over his fur. “Fischel…please,” Remy would weakly plead between the rough fuckings.  
Fischel never listened to the blueish-gray rat’s pleas, of course. “No, no, no,” Fischel would say. “There is more work to be done with you.”  
Time gradually started to fade away from Remy. Was he only trapped there for days or had it been weeks? Remy wasn’t sure. All he was aware of was the fuckings and his nightly attempts to escape. Even if each attempt was in vain, Remy was determined to at least put in some sort of effort to get away.  
One early morning, Remy found himself caught in a usual stupor. He felt so full of seed, so drained of energy. There was little strength left within him to even try and continue his nightly struggles. His eyes widened a bit in response as Fischel entered the room at his usual pace.  
“Good morning, Remy!” Fischel said with the wide smile that Remy had grown to despise.  
"Fischel," Remy managed to weakly say back in a nearly deadpan expression.  
Fischel cocked his head slightly and gave an amused chuckle. “You seem quite out of it, meat.” He slowly knelt down to Remy’s level. Remy noticed that he was hiding something behind his back as he moved. “Don’t worry…I know just the thing to wake you up.” Fischel suddenly presented a huge knife to Remy. Before Remy could understand the meaning, Fischel took hold of one of Remy’s feet and proceeded to slice one of his big toes clean off.  
“AHHHH!” Remy screamed as a sharp pain worse than anything he had ever felt previously coursed through him. Fischel merely smiled as he took the severed toe and practically skipped out of the room. The now wide-awake Remy was left screaming in agony as blood continued to gush out of the spot where his toe had previously been.  
________________________________________  
Remy awoke the following morning to his foot still stinging something fierce. The gushing bleeding had come to a stop thanks to clotting but the pain was still incredibly present. Remy bit down on his lip as he processed the constant stinging pain coursing through him.  
It was at this moment that Fischel made his grand return to the pantry of horrors. “Good morning, Remy!” he said cheerfully. “Looks like that hole has healed decently!” Remy glared up at Fischel as the insane chef carried a dish of food into the pantry for the first time in forever. He placed it down on the floor in front of Remy as he continued to smile. “You know, meat, I’ve decided to be a little kinder to you. I’m going to give you one last chance to join me and see the beauty in what I do.” Fischel uncovered the bowl to reveal a new portion of soup. Remy instantly noticed that the broth had a sickeningly similar color to that of his own feet. Fischel grabbed the spoon and scooped up some of the soup. “Open wide…Remy.”  
With little other choice, Remy slowly opened his mouth to receive the offering. This was his one last shot. Might as well take it. However, as soon as the soup touched his taste buds, Remy knew that he had lost.  
Everything came cascading down on Remy at once. The wretched taste of the soup. The obvious fact of it being made from his own toe. The torture. The rape. Everything. Fischel’s terrible concoction was the final straw needed to make Remy turn to his side and vomit onto the floor. No matter how hard he had tried, he could not stomach any of it. Never.  
Fischel simply shook his head and pushed the soup aside. “That’s a pity. I was hoping my olive branch would have helped you seen the light,” he said with a shake of the head. “But…I see there is no going back.” Remy began to cry as he saw Fischel’s dick begin to erect once more. “Time to give the meat some fresh marinade.”  
Remy barely had time to start crying before Fischel had shoved his cock up into him once more. Remy no longer had the strength to cry out in pain or to protest against his abuse. All he could do was remain shacked to the wall and take Fischel’s length.  
Suddenly, a new sensation overcame Remy as he felt one of Fischel’s hands reach down and take hold of his flaccid member. “Let’s get some natural marinade out of you,” Fischel teased as he continued to rut away at Remy’s hole. Fischel moved his hand up and down and, soon enough, the regretful penis of Remy flared to life in its captor’s paw.  
Remy reared his head back and cried a silent cry unlike anything he had done throughout the whole ordeal. He cried as his captor completely engulfed him, shooting another thick load into him. And, as this transpired, he cried even more as his own cock was forced into a guilt-filled orgasm. Remy looked down and sniffled as he watched his member be stimulated at the paws of his abuser.  
“Good…you are finally ready, meat,” Fischel cooed softly. He suddenly went around disconnecting Remy’s shackles from the wall and floor. Before Remy could react to what was happening, he found himself completely taken into Fischel’s grasp. Fischel dragged the weakened and powerless Remy across the room towards the empty table in the center. He then proceeded to toss Remy onto the table. Fischel made quick work in fastening Remy’s shackles to the table, locking him in place once more in a spread-eagle position.  
Remy started to breathe heavily and his heart began to race as he watch Fischel disappear back through the door. He wanted to try breaking free but his abused body refused to listen to him. His eyes widened as he watched Fischel return with a cart filled to the brim with various surgical instruments and cutlery. Fischel smiled at the trapped rat and Remy began to shake his head.  
“My special ingredient…it looks like our time as come to an end. I will always treasure it,” Fischel said as he took hold of the largest knife on the table.  
“Fischel…NO!” Remy managed to say. But, as always, his cries were pointless.  
Fischel started at the crotch, with expert precision he removed Remy’s genitals with a few swipes of the knife. Remy immediately fell into a barrage of wordless screams. Before Remy could process the loss of his dick, Fischel grabbed a saw and proceeded to saw off one of Remy’s legs. It took an expert butcher like Fischel little time to do his work. As soon as the first leg was completely detached, he moved onto the second. Remy bit his lip until blood came out as his limbs were severed one by one. Tears cascaded down his face as finally one his arms were removed and quickly followed by the other.  
Once Remy was left as a limbless and dickless head and torso upon the blood-soaked table, Fischel climbed up onto the table and drove two knives into Remy’s chest. Remy lost the strength to scream as he found himself going into panic. His still eyes watched as Fischel tore open his chest and proceeded to lay waste to his innards. Fischel, now wild-eyed and manic, dove his face right into Remy’s opened chest cavity.  
The world was growing dark around Remy. The pain slowly gave way to numbness as he felt his body shut down. In his final seconds of life, Remy looked up to see the bloody Fischel looking down at him. Fischel held Remy’s torn heart in his paws and smiled.  
“Anyone can cook, indeed,” Fischel said with a smile before opening his mouth as aiming his teeth at Remy’s eyes. Fischel’s final words to him to continued to echo through Remy’s mind as he sunk forever more into his long-awaited release.


End file.
